meet the band
by S1eepingLion
Summary: oneshot naruto lee and shino are in a band...i know i suck at sumaries but please read naruhina


Disclamer: naruto is the property of masashi kishimoto and tv Tokyo this is a fan made form of writing. Please support the official release.

The rookie 11 found themselves in a local shinobi bar knocking back a few drinks listening to some drunk ninjas try to sing along with the band on stage. However they were missing naruto, lee, and shino.

"Yo sakura didn't you say naruto was waiting for us here?" asked the impatient Kiba inuzuka.

"That's what he told me" answered back sakura. "Maybe he forgot".

The lights began to dim as the spotlight focused on the red curtain on the stage.

"well he's gonna be sorry he missed this" drawled out shikimaru. Before taking a sip from his lager the curtains opened and showed the band that was no other than Naruto, Lee, and Shino

"Whoa! What are they doing up there?" shouted kiba.

"never mind that look how their dressed!" yelled ino.

It wasn't that they looked bad it's just they were dressed different than usual.

Shino was wearing a totally black somewhat baggy long sleeve shirt and pants outfit with a red rope tied around his waist, a headband with covered by his hair, a skull ring on his left hand middle finger, and a pair of black shinobi sandals. His black glasses were nowere to be seen showing off his narrow brown eyes. In his mouth was a lollipop and strapped to him was a bass guitar.

Lee was dressed in a refined manner. He wore standard black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. The main rectangle goes straight down the chest of the jacket, while a set of squares wrap around each shoulder blade. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt his hair was slightly spikier and not in his bowl cut fashion staped to him was an electric guitar.

Naruto however was the most shocking seeing as his wardrobe had no orange at all. He was wearing a black jacket with blue trims and multiple pockets on the front and one on his sleeve, there was also a small belt fastened on the collar. It was opened showing his lean shirt coverd abs. His arms were big but not so overly to restrain movement and flexibility, if someone were to touch them they'll be surprised for how hard they were. He's also wearing black baggy pants.

Shino and lee began playing a metal guitar solo lee starting and shino following soon after. Naruto waited for his cue and then shouted

**(play hunt you down by saliva)**

**HUNH!**

**I am the master of this game**

**And everybody knows my name**

**And i will gladly make you see**

**That you should not have messed with me**

**But you have thrown the gauntlet down**

**Im the only one who wears the crown**

**So i will gladly hunt you down**

**And i'm gonna stomp you into the ground**

**And you know it's true**

**I'm just better than you**

**See the fear that's in your eyes**

**I'll make you realize**

**Well oh yeah here we go again**

**Looks like we're on the floor again**

**Hell yeah here we go again**

**'cause i can't get away**

**I'll fight forever**

**I won't surrender**

**And i will always**

**Hunt you down**

**Down down down**

**Next time you open your mouth up**

**You better be ready to back it up**

**You better talk to all your friends**

**I bet you won't do this again**

**'cause when you chose to raise your hand**

**That's when a boy messed with a man**

**And i will hunt you down my friend**

**And i'm gonna tear you limb from limb**

**And you know it's true**

**I'm just better than you**

**See the fear that's in your eyes**

**I'll make you realize**

**Well oh yeah here we go again**

**Looks like we're on the floor again**

**Hell yeah here we go again**

**'cause i can't get away**

**I'll fight forever**

**I won't surrender**

**And i will always**

**Hunt you down**

**And you know it's true**

**I'm just better than you**

**See the fear that's in your eyes**

**I'll make you realize it**

**Well oh yeah here we go again**

**Looks like we're on the floor again**

**Hell yeah here we go again**

**'cause i can't get away**

**I'll fight forever**

**I won't surrender**

**And i will always**

**Hunt you down**

**Down down down**

As the song ended the crowd burst in to applause and cheers when naruto said

"I'd like to dedicate this to any of the rookie 11 in the audience may it help them in the war we are in".

"War? What's he talking about?" asked tenten.

(Play going down by sick puppies)

**Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I already know**

It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down!

Define your meaning of fun  
is it fuckin' duggin or guns  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one  
Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circulate in my brain  
You can treat this like another all I'm saying  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down!

This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor  
It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down!

One of us is going down!  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down!

One of us is going down!

Again the crowd exploded in applause as the rookie 11 applauded for their friends as well but then naruto sid something that no one in the rookie 11 could guess would happen

I dedicate this next song to the love of my life my joy and soul without whom I would be nothing…Hinata hyuuga."

Everyone went awe except for the rookie 11's table all of which were in shock except Hinata she was blushing up a storm and barley holding on to consciousness.

(Play butterfly by crazy town)

**Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly**

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly

Such a sexy,sexy pretty little thing  
Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring  
and I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high  
So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try  
Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill  
Time is passing I'm asking could this be real  
Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal

I can feel too much is never enough  
You're always there to lift me up  
When these times get rough I was lost Now I'm found  
Ever since you've been around  
You're the women that I want  
So yo, I'm putting it down.

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly

come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly

come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message  
to show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true  
But to tell truth, I really never knew  
T'll I met you... See I was lost and confused  
Twisted and used up  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it

My lifestyle's wild I was living like a wild child  
Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files  
So yo. what' s happening now?  
I see the sun breaking down into dark clouds  
and a vision of you standing out in a crowd.

Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly

come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly

come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me  
The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me  
Whatever tickles your fancy  
Girl it's you like Sid and Nancy  
So sexy...almost evil Talkin' about butterflies in my head  
I used to think happy endings were only in the books I read but  
you made me feel alive when I was almost dead

You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase  
and as far as I can see it don't get better than this  
So butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss  
and a thank you miss.

come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
so come and dance with me  
uhhhhh ha uhhh ha

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly

come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly

come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly

come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly

come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy

come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
uhhhhhh ha uhhhhhh ha  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me

For a third time cheers encased the bar as naruto hoped from the stand and walked calmly to the rookie 11 table. When he got there he walked over to hinata leaned in close whispered something in her ear then softly kissed her on her cheek. This proved to much for the timid girl as she collapsed right then and there against naruto's body. He smirked and shunshined her to her room at the hyuuga mansion where he laid her gently on her bed and kissed her good night.

end

Please review

Also im looking on advice on something so please vote on the poll in my profile and pick one of the options for my next fic.

The options are:

The Naruto Quits Shinobi Life...(dracohalo117)

The Darkness is My Friend CHALLENGE(pudgypudge)

The Jiongu CHALLENGE(pudgypudge)

The naruto hates yondaime(dracohalo117)

The Kistune Archer(gman391)

And the The Slug's Apprentice(gman391)

Also before you vote I highly recommend looking up these authors they're quite good.


End file.
